Maya Hart
by FanitaFanfiction16
Summary: Lucas Friar is a typical 16 year old boy. He's quarterback of the football team. He has good grades. He's got two great friends and a flirty relationship with his crush, Riley Mathews. Then bad girl Maya Hart got into the mix and suddenly his life was turned upside down. with a criminal record under her belt will he succeed at his goal or will he crumble under her gaze.
1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart. The only person standing between me and Riley. Of course Riley didn't want to date before her best friend, that's just who she is but Maya Hart. Almost as soon as I moved here I became friends with the school good girl, Riley Mathews. Our friendship has with stood all life has thrown at us and it only brought us closer together. We have had a flirty relationship for months and even the whole school thinks were already an item. We won favourite couple in last year's year book. But we are not dating because Riley wouldn't date if Maya hadn't.

Maya hart is the school Bad girl, the complete opposite to Riley. She was so bad that she even a prison record for assaulting another student. It's a mystery how she has not been kicked out of our school but it's an even bigger mystery how Riley Mathews could be friends with someone like her. Maya terrorised the school, no-one would go near her so how her and Riley had gotten so close to her that Maya was at her house every day. That was my problem though. To have my happily ever after with Riley I need to find someone stupid enough to ask her out. I also needed to make them so appealing to her that she would say yes. No hardship then.

I had one guy in mind. His name was Joey Ricciardella and he was the school Bad boy. He wasn't nearly as bad as Maya but he was the closest I was going to get. Luckily Joey owed me one because I had backed him up when the teachers thought he had vandalised the boys bathroom. It wasn't that big a deal for me as I knew he didn't do it but he still said he was in my dept. So here I am making my way to him, hoping not to get a black eye, all so I can go out with the girl of my dreams.

( A/N) I've decided that this story will mostly be short chapters as that way I can update a lot quicker. I plan to update a new chapter every day so please review and tell me if you like this decision or If you think I should write longer chapters. Also if you are a Harry Potter fan, please can you read my story of that. It's not finished yet but I would really appreciate the reviews. Have a good day .


	2. Chapter 2

"No. No way man. I'm not going near her."

"Common Joey, It's only for a little while."

"She would tear me in half." said Joey like he wasn't even worried.

"Riley won't go out with me if Maya hasn't dated before her." I said desperately

"So… that's your problem, not mine."

"You owe me man."

"I'd rather take the blame for something I didn't do than get killed by her."

"Really because if that's the way you live your life, you'll be here till your 20."

"I am 20!"

"OK… but exactly. Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yes" he said glumly.

"All you have to do is get here to go out with you for a week. That's all I'm asking." I pleaded

"Well she won't say yes any way."

"Yes she will. You just have to be her Ideal man."

"And what's that?"

That stumped me. I don't have a clue, I doubt if anyone does. This would be a problem but I had just gotten him to agree, sort of.

"Look, why don't you hang round with her for a bit and find out what she wants from a guy. Then you tell me and I'll play my part but I'm not going to be the one to do both."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, that's your problem."

"Fine but you'll do it yeah. If I find out what she likes in guys, you will ask her out?"

"Yeah, ok fine. But then our debt is done, got it."

I nodded excitedly and turned away from Joey as the first bell rang. I'm one step closer to a date with Riley. All I have to do now is watch Maya. See who she talks to, what guys she looks at. That won't be to hard, right?

(A/N)I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review as that is the way I improve. Thanks for reading J.


	3. Chapter 3

First class of the day and I'm already doubting my plan. Maya hasn't done anything. Why? Because she is asleep. She came to class 10 minutes late, plonked herself down on her chair and went straight to sleep. The teacher had noticed, after all she did sit in the front row, but like every teacher she just ignored her. They had given up on her long ago.

Riley kept sending me quick smiles as if she knew of my plan and was reassuring me but she couldn't know, could she? English went on with the teacher droning on about some book we were going to read. Everyone looked bored but Riley being her typical lovable self, smiled at the teacher and sat up straight as if she was interested.

Riley sat next to Maya in the front row. They sat like this in every class and in every year that I had been at this school. I guessed that this is how they had become friends, that Riley was always partnered with Maya for projects. Although, I don't imagine Maya being the kind of person to do Projects when she can't even stay awake in Mystery puzzled me and I decided I wanted to find out the answer.

I stared at the blond mop of head in front of me. When she's asleep I wonder how someone like her could scare anyone. She was so small and, in her sleep, peaceful. There were a lot of rumours surrounding Maya. The facts where that she was arrested at just 11 for assaulting a cop. Of course this doesn't give you much info so the rest of the kids in her year started speculating. I'd heard a great few in my time here but I didn't believe any of them. There was one where apparently she had been smuggling drugs and when a cop had caught her she had hit him. There was another that she had gone crazy and claimed the cops were hypocrites who don't help all the victims, just the ones that make it public. No one knows the answer to why she did it but she did and that was all they cared about.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lesson. Every one hopped out of their seats and practically ran towards the door. Maya groggily woke and did the same, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. Riley had waited for me outside the door. She stood there smiling at me and we both walked towards our locker. Our lockers were next to each other's; that was how we met. We walked and talked about everything from class to what we did the night before. She had gone to dinner with her family and Maya at a new restaurant in town and said it had the best spaghetti bolognaise she had ever tasted. I promised to myself that I would take her there for our first date.

That's when I noticed Maya walking down the hallway and realized if I wasn't going to find out anything in class then maybe I could at break. I excused myself from Riley as Farkle came into view and ran off down the corridor after Maya. I caught up to her fairly quickly but stayed two paces behind. I followed her as she made her way through the school, taking note of who she looked at although that wasn't much help as she gave the death glare to those who she did.

I was about to give up and go back to Riley when Maya turned round and stormed right up to me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I umm.. I was…"

"You were following me."

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh so you walk round in a circle at breaks do ya?"

"I umm…" Noticing she was right and we had done a complete circle of the school.

"Why were you following me?"

"I er… I wanted to talk to you. You'reer Friends with Um Riley, yeah? She Um she keeps talking about you and Ier guessed you might be the best person to ask umm where to er… where to take her for date." I couldn't stop stammering. I was terrified of the short girl in front of me.

"You want to ask her out?" She said with an attitude

" not?" I said with a little more confidence. I always do when it comes to Riley.

"You just don't seem like her type." She said turning again and walking away. I caught up to her though. I was shocked at what she said. Everyone thought me and Riley where meant to be together. We won best couple for crying out load. Why did she think I wasn't her type.

"Oy. What do you mean, not her type. Of course I'm her type. Everyone thinks so."

"Well everyone doesn't know Riley as well as I do; otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you?" She sounded bored like she had had this conversation before.

"What is here type?" I started to get worried. She was right. It seems impossible but Riley had always said Maya knew here better than anyone else does and here she was saying I wasn't right for Riley. Maya groaned and turned to me with a scowl on her face.

"Look, You're Hot. You'repopular. You'reQuarterback. In the movies you're the best of the best and It's really Romantic when the popular boy likes the geeky girl. She doesn't realize that this is reality and sometimes that sort of relationship doesn't work. She thinks she must be lucky to have your attention and that once you start dating it will be happily ever after. She's too innocent to think that movies are just fiction and never happen in real life. Love is for suckers and It gets people hurt. Riley is not going to get hurt, understand?" she said leaning over at me which had an effect of her growing 5 inches.

Before I could answer the bell went off for next lesson and Maya turned on her heals on her way to science. I groaned and followed. I am right for Riley. I'm not going to let her tell me I'm not. However I realize now that this operation is going to take a lot longer than I thought.

(A/N) So a slightly longer chapter today. I hope you like it and if you do please drop a review below. See you tomorrow with another chapter J


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching my class late I notice something very strange; Maya and Riley weren't sitting next to each other. Riley was sat next to Farkle and Maya sat alone. Then I noticed it wasn't just them, everyone was in different seats.

"Nice of you to show up Lucas. We have a new seating plan, look on the door to see who you are next to." smiled our science teacher. He said what every other teacher said but he always made you feel like you weren't in trouble; probably with his smile.

This can't be too bad, Zay and Sarah don't have partners, and maybe I'm with one of them. However when I looked towards the door, I knew instantly I would be partnered with Maya. It was this feeling I got in my gut that made me skip the rest of the list and just look at the little drawing of Maya's table. Shure enough there was name, right beside that of Maya's and I cautiously looked over at her. She was bent over a book, doodling most likely, with a frown on her face. She looked over at me and sneered.

 _There are two ways' I can play this_ I thought. _I can be quiet and ignore her and hope that she won't beat me up every class or I can try and get more information from her in this hour._

I decided to go with the latter as it seemed more productive and strolled over to the table with confidence, smiling at Riley on my way past. I sat down beside Maya and gave her a sarcastic and cheesy smile. She groaned and turned her head away.

"You never did answer me earlier." I whispered once the teacher had his back turned. "Why am I not Riley's type and if I'm not it then what is her type."

She ignored me.

"I mean I get it that Riley wants a happy ever after but doesn't every girl want that."

Still no answer.

"How do you now I'm not her type if she has never had a boyfriend before."

"Enough!"

"Why? Because you want to listen to the teacher, I'm sorry I didn't see any pigs flying on my way here." I joked.

"Stop with your stupid questions."

"I will once you answer them."

Maya rolled her eyes " Do you want me to beat you up."

"If that's what makes you happy ma'am." I said tilting an imaginary hat. She shook her head but answered anyway.

"Riley likes sweet romantic gestures and big blown up moments. The only time you have done that for her was with the horse last year, which I admit was a good job, but constantly doing things like that are not your thing because you would have carried on doing them once you saw how happy she was with it. I'm guessing doing that was embarrassing for you." I looked down at my hands and that was all the confirmation she needed.

"You're not her type Lucas, end of story. Now leave me A-LONE!"

I waited a couple of minutes and stared at the board. I hadn't listened to a word of what was being said but that was ok, Riley would help me later. After a while I turned back to Maya.

"So what's your type."

"Go away!"

"Nope. I'll be here all year."

"If you don't stop talking now I will hurt you." She said slowly making the sentence sound even more dangerous.

"I wanna know."

"Go away Huckleberry!"

"Huckleberry?" I said with a smile.

"Leave me alone. I don't know what game you are playing but stop now."

"I'm not playing a game why would I be playing a game?"

At that moment the bell rang and everyone started making their way towards the door. Maya stood up and grabbed her tattered backpack and started to follow. But at the edge of my desk she turned one last time and muttered

"Because everyone does." Before leaving.

There was something wrong. I don't know Maya that well but I had never seen her mutter something. It made her seem younger; more innocent. For a split second she wasn't the hard ass bully who every one feared. She had shown me, dare I say it, a side of her that looked scared and depressed. She had shown me a venerable side.

She had shown me a way in.

(A/N) thanks to those who have reviewed this story but i'm afraid I cant see them. does anyone know how I can see all of them as I would love to read the reviews. please Pm me if you know how thanks. also chapters are going to be a little slow as I have broke my hand but it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day! :P


	5. Chapter 5

That night Riley and I were at Topanga's, a café her mom owned. We sat near the window at the front of the Café. It had become what everyone knew as our spot. We were sipping on milkshakes as we talked about our day. Riley was complaining about Farkle, saying he was too dramatic. Farkle always walked around and said Riley was his wife. It was funny to watch. They had known each other since they were kids and had a fake relationship going on. What it meant according to Riley was that he was always there to protect her and would love her no matter what.

Apparently today they both had social studies while I had PE. In that class Riley and Farkle where used as a example and the teacher had put them in the situation of them both having kids together. They were supposed to answer how they would divide up the times of looking after the children and working but before that could happen. Farkle fainted in the middle of class. So Riley was complaining and her words suggested she hated the over dramatic gesture but after what Maya had said earlier I started to look closer at Riley's reactions. That's when I saw it. Although Riley was complaining, her eyes flashed moments of happiness at the event.

Maya was right. Riley loved the over dramatic gestures. Why hadn't I noticed it before? I vowed then and there to start doing the same, coming up with big moments that would make her smile. I liked Riley and I would do anything to make her smile.

"It's sad."

"What?" I said realizing I hadn't heard the last part of her rant. She was now looking over at a waitress who had food all over her and was struggling to deal with a bunch of obnoxious teenagers.

"That's Maya's mum. She works so hard but gets treated like that."

"Why doesn't she quit?"

"Because. She has nowhere else to go. She used to work at that diner down the road. She got paid terribly there and because of it she had to take up extra shifts so she could keep the lights on. At least here my mum pays her enough so she can go home at a reasonable time."

I stared at the waitress as she struggled between the tables. She looked a lot like Maya. He blond hair tied up in a ponytail. Her light skin splashed with food. Riley got up and grabbed her bag. It was 6:30 and her curfew was at 7. She was the only one who had a curfew so early but I guess it just complemented the innocence in her. Her dad was waiting outside, ready to pick her up. I walked her to the car and gave her a quick hug before she got in the back; her dad all the while gaving me a death glare.

Once they were gone I went back inside the café. I decided I wanted to buy my mum a pastry that she said was her favourite. I walked over to the counter and gave my order to Maya's mum, making sure to be as polite as I could. As she gave me the change I gave her a smile and put the change in the tip jar.

"Thank you." She said with a genuine smile. "I'll have your pastry ready in a minute."

As she was stood infront of me i got a better look at her. Her eyes were a dark blue but what stood out for me were the dark circles under her eyes and the scar that stretch across her right cheek. She smiled again and made her way towards the back table with two milkshakes. Once there the teenagers grabbed the drinks and spilt them across the table.

"Clean up on Isle 7!" one of them screeched while the other laughed. Maya's mum sighed and pulled out a flannel from her back pocket, like she had done this a thousand times before. That's when I lost it.

"Clean it up." I said quietly as I walked to the table.

"Sorry what?"

"I said clean it up!" I said louder.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He smiled, looking back at his other friend with a smile on his face. Once he turned back i grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards me; stepping on his toes in the process. Now he looked scared.

"You don't want know what I will do, trust me. Now me being a nice person and not a dick head like you, I will let you use the flannel and not your own mouth but hear me when I say this you will pay this woman double what those milkshakes cost for the inconvenience and then after you have finished cleaning you will walk out those doors and never come back. If I find out you have not done just one of these things I will hunt you down and make you pay. Got it?" I said quietly so only he could hear me.

He nodded quickly with wide eyes and as I let go he scrambled towards the waitress, grabbed the flannel and began hurriedly cleaning the table. Mrs Hart smiled at me and went to the oven and pulled out my pastry. She handed it to me and smiled before whispering "Thank you."

I turned towards the door about to make my exit when I noticed a small mop of blond of blond hair staring at me with a smirk. She looked me up and down before slowly turning towards the door and leaving. Maya had seen what I had done and she looked impressed. I smiled at myself, knowing that Maya now saw the side of me that Riley had never seen. The angry side that I tried to keep hidden from everyone. She had seen the worst of me but she didn't look like she judged me for it. So I won't judge her.

I'm not just going to judge her on something she did before I got here. I'm not going to be scared of the girl everyone said to be scare off because now that I think about it, I've never actually heard of an incident where she has hurt someone while I was here. Tagging, vandalism, ignoring teachers; I'd heard, even seen her do all of these but I had never seen her lay a finger on someone else. Maya is a mystery. Shure she has a bad side but I have a feeling that that is just page one and unlike everyone else…

I want to read page 2.

(A/N) So my plan of this all being really short chapters has sort of gone out the window hasn't it. Wow… ok. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and whether you did or didn't please write a review thy really help. I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm back now and will hopefully be giving you a new chapter monday to Friday xx


	6. Chapter 6

I waited outside her locker as I did every morning, waiting for when she would come to get her things for first class. It's our ritual. Riley gets the subway with Maya everyday at 7 and meets me here, outside her locker, at 8. We would then talk about nonsense till the others arrived and we would head to class together.

Riley however, came barrelling down the corridor at 7:45 that morning and stopped inches before me. She jumped up and latched her legs around my waist as though she was a koala and I was a tree. Her arms snaked around my neck and she gave a shriek of glee next to my ear that almost made me deaf.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she screamed as she finally let go and slide down to the floor again. Before letting me guess however she screeched "My grandparents are taking out of the city this weekend for a surprise! What could it be! It could be anything!"

"Ok Riley calm down, the whole school is watching." I said smiling at her antics.

"I don't care, do you know how big this is. I haven't seen them in so long!"

She jumped up and down again before seeing Farkle and turning towards her locker. She reached inside and grabbed the books she would need for first class. Turning back to me she smiled and said " I have to go tell Farkle, see you at lunch!" and before I knew it she was down the hall and out of my site.

As I was about to move off towards my history class room, I was jumped on behind. I thought Riley had forgotten to say something so I span around as fast as I could. She loved being spun, the wind it created, the topsy turvy feeling in her stomach. But Riley didn't scream out in joy. Instead I heard a scream of fear from behind me, A scream much lower than what could have been created by Riley. I stopped suddenly turned my head to find a look of terror on Zay's face. He quickly jumped down but then fell on his but from disorientation.

"What's wrong with you man!"

"Wrong with me? You're the one that jumped on my back."

"Ok, maybe it was my fault but you know me man. Didn't you feel the weight difference?"

"NO! I have said more than once that you're a lot lighter than you look."

"Anyway man, how's it going with Riley?"

"It's going fine Zay. It's going as it always does. I just need to get Maya a date and then there is nothing stopping us."

"Ok, if that's what you think."

"What are you talking about?" Zay shrugged and slowly tuned towards the stairs to leave.

"I just think that there's more to this situation than we think." He said over his shoulder as he disappeared in the crowed.

I shook my head in disbelief. Zay was the one that constantly teased us and joked about me and Riley dating and now he thinks there's something wrong. Have I done something wrong? What is it that Zay has seen and I haven't. Is there anything? Zay could be mistaken.

A loud slam erupted down the hall, dragging me out of my thoughts just in time to see a blond mop of hair storm off towards the car park. Class was about to start and I knew she was thinking of wagging it and I needed to talk to her so I chased after her as fast as i could. I finally reached her as she got to the exit doors and i called out her name. She turned around to me with a glare but her face softened a little once she realized who it was.

"Thanks."

"Thanks?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"For yesterday. I could have handled it myself but it really meant a lot to my mum to see someone else my age who would stand up for someone so helpless."

"Your mum's not helpless."

"To those boys? Yes she is. I usually get there before they do and scare them off before they enter but I didn't make it this time. So... thanks huckleberry."

"This is really awkward for you isn't it."

"More than anything. Can I stop now?" she moaned.

"I would like that very much."

"Ok... I'm going now."

"No you're not! Come on." I grabbed her round the shoulders and began to drag her towards class. She started to struggle at the start but eventually gave up and let me lead her to class. Late.

"But class is so boring!" she groaned.

"oh come on, Mr Mathews isn't so bad."

" I guess not, but everyone else is and by then I will have missed my opportunity to get out this shit hole!" I shook my head at her moaning.

"Anyway, we need to start the science project."

" Urgh!"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours. You don't want to go where I live Ranger rick. It's only for bad boys and girls." She teased. I laughed.

"I'd handle it just fine Miss Hart, but your wish is my command."


	7. Chapter 7

KEY _:_ _Maya_ **, Lucaya**

 ** _Texting_**

 _Howdy Bucky mcboing boing!_

 **Who is this?**

 _Who do you think Ranger Rick?_

 **How many names can you possibly come up with?**

 _You have no idea Huckleberry! No idea at all :-)_

 **How did you even get my number? :-0**

 _Riley, duh!_

 **How much longer are you going to be? You were supposed to be her half an hour ago!**

 _Hold your horses; I picked you up a certain something_

 **What is it?**

 _It's a pastry from Topanga's. My mum said you bought one yesterday._

 **You didn't have to...**

 _What's up huckleberry?_

 **I bought that for my mum. I don't like pastry's... Sorry :-{**

 _That's ok. More for me ;-p_

 **As long as your happy Ma'am**

 _Oo I can just imagine you in a cowboy hat. Do you own one. You do don't you. OMG that's hilarious!_

 **If you think my Texan accent is funny, just wait till you hear my momma**

 _Momma?! ;-p_

 **What do you call your momma then?**

 _Erm Mum?! ;-D_

 **All right city girl, are you going to get here at any point?**

 _Well... I was thinking about sitting on your doorstep for another ten minutes and continue to insult you as you Ignore the doorbell?! :-D_


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry!" came Lucas' voice as he threw open the door a second later. Maya instantly stood up and started brushing off her trousers.

"It's about time Huckleberry, I almost broke in." Maya chuckled as she started to turn around. Facing the door, Maya was hit with the priceless image of a cowboy hat wearing Lucas in the doorway. His cheesy that smile spread across his face completed the look and succeeded in making Maya laugh. Maya held her side as she laughed so much it hurt.

"I knew you had a cowboy hat, did you buy it at the rodeo Ranger rick." She said as she began to calm down. Lucas shook his head and stepped out of the way, allowing Maya access to his home.

"No, my Pappy Joe gave it to me." He said with a smile.

"You have a pappy Joe!" Maya said in amazement as this new piece of information set off another bout of laughter. Just then Lucas' mum made an entrance in the hallway and greeted Maya with a heart warming smile.

"You too sound like you're having fun. I don't think I've ever heard so much laughter at once."

"This is Maya. Maya this is my momma."

"You have a wonderful home Mrs Friar." Lucas stared at Maya in confusion and amusement. Why was she being so polite? Maya Hart; criminal record, Vandalizes toilets and polite to parents.

"Thank you dear and you can call me Helen."

"No problem Helen. Lucas said you like pastries?" Maya said, bringing the pastry out from her bag.

"Oh I do, your mothers pastries are gorgeous." Said Helen as she accepted the gift.

"Umm... we should go. Got a lot of work to do, you know."

"Of course Lucas, just call if you to need anything." Said Helen as she made here way back through the door she had came through. Maya turned around to Lucas, about to tell him to lead the way when she noticed the confused look on his face.

"What?"

"You gave my momma your pasty."

"Yh?"

"And you were nice to her."

"Is it a crime to be nice, Ranger Rick?"

"No but it's completely against who you are."

"You think you know who I am, Huckleberry? You don't know me. No one does!"

"No-one but Riley." I said strongly.

"No-one but Riley." Maya repeated quieter. Lucas looked at Maya with Concern. There's something she isn't saying. Maybe I don't know her? I mean, I have only learned what's on the outside.

"You can tell me you know. Who are you?" Lucas said so quietly Maya almost didn't hear it. Maya took a deep breath before lifting her head.

"Don't we have homework to start?" Maya said, changing the subject.

"Err... Yeah. My room is just this way."

The rest of the night was spent discussing nothing but the science project. They came up with a secure topic and started to plan what they were going to do when Helen popped her head round the door and Said it was getting late and offered Maya a lift home. When Maya tried to decline though, she found it wasn't really an offer. The car ride back was spent in a comfortable silence until they reached their destination. Maya got out quickly and thanked Lucas' Mum for the lift and waved Lucas goodbye. As soon as she stepped through the door, Maya checked each room, In case her mother was home but she wasn't. With a sigh, Maya turned towards her bedroom, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
